Rent is Due
by Idra
Summary: Alex is a rent boy, who needs to pay his rent.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Characters owned by WWE. Vince is the boss.  
>Notes: AU. I saw a picture of Alex in torn jeans and an open white shirt and he looked like a rent boy. I had to write it. There will be sequelsside steps at some point.  
>Summary: Alex is a rent boy, who needs to pay his rent.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex leaned back against the wall, yawning as he pulled his shirt open. He'd just finished with a client and he knew he'd have to have at least two more to make his rent. Unfortunately, it looked like he'd be working off his rent, again. Lucky for him, he thought absently as he scratched at his stomach, his landlord Mike was a pretty decent guy most of the time.<p>

He'd just about given up for the evening when a car full of men came to a stop in front of him. "Hello, gentlemen," he said, sauntering over to the car. He took in the looks of the three men- all big, handsome men. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell three hot men like this needed to troll the streets looking for a willing fuck.

"Hey cute stuff," the dark haired one in the passenger seat said. "We're lost."

"Oh yeah?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

The man smirked and the blonde in back rolled his eyes. "Cody," he muttered.

The one named Cody grinned. "Yeah, any chance you could tell us which way to heaven?"

Alex laughed. "Seriously? You're picking me up with that?"

"He thinks he's charming," the driver murmured, smiling over at him. "We all know he's not, but we let him think it anyhow."

"So guys, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Heaven, I told ya. I think we found it though," Cody said, grinning at him.

Laughing, Alex shook his head, then frowned when a couple of cops walked by. He pulled his shirt back over his stomach, then smiled at the driver. "Right, you wanna take a left at the corner, then a right two blocks down. Best club in town, I promise."

"Thanks, man," the driver said, eyeing the two cops walking by. He winked and pulled away, leaving Alex to turn and smile at the cops.

"Zack. Heath. How's it going?"

"Alex. You weren't conducting business with those men, were you?" Heath asked, looking him over.

"What business? I was standing here, debating on whether I should go home or go clubbing. They pulled up and asked for directions. Is it my fault the one guy was a flirt?" He smiled charmingly, knowing he could win over Zack. Heath didn't like him and would happily throw him in jail, but he was very careful not to get caught.

Zack smiled at him. "Just be careful, bro." He winked a little. "There were three of them. Anything could've happened."

"Thanks, Zack, but I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can," Heath muttered. "Come on, Zack. Our shift's just about over."

"And you have to run home to the wife, I get ya," Zack said, rolling his eyes. He looked back at Alex and smiled, mouthing, 'Good luck.'

Within a few moments of the cops being gone, the car came back around. The man in the passenger seat smirked. "So, how much for the three of us for the night?"

Alex smirked. "All three of you? You want to gang bang me?"

"No. We'd go one at a time." Cody raised an eyebrow. "How much?"

Alex licked his lips. "Naw. You all look like rich guys, but I don't think you could afford that."

The driver pulled out a bundle of notes and tossed it at him. "That enough?"

Unrolling the money, Alex silently counted it. He just barely managed to keep his expression under control as he looked up. "Yeah. That'll work."

The guy in the back scooted over as Alex climbed in. "I'm Ted. That's Cody." He pointed to the passenger who turned and smirked at him. "And that's Randy." He gestures to the driver.

"I'm Alex."

"So, Alex," Cody said as he turned around, licking his lips hungrily. "What don't you do?"

"Depends on what you like. Almost everything's negotiable." He smiled at Cody then looked over to see Ted watching him. "What do you like?" he asked, scooting over and placing his hand on Ted's thigh.

Ted swallowed hard and turned to look forward as Cody answered. "Teddy here is a virgin."

"Shut up, Cody," Ted snapped, glaring at his friend.

Randy let out a low, rumbling laugh. "Teddy's not a virgin, but he is very... vanilla. Fuck or be fucked, that's about it."

"Jesus, you two are fucking assholes," Ted muttered under his breath.

Cody grinned at Ted and Alex. "Randy and I on the other hand are anything but. Any which way but loose, baby."

Alex simply smiled and scooted closer to Ted, sliding his hand up and down his thigh. He leaned in, licking at Ted's neck as his hand rested on his groin. "I was asking you. What do you like, Ted?" he whispered into Ted's ear before licking around the shell of it.

Ted shuddered and turned his head, catching Alex's mouth with his own. He shifted enough to pin Alex to the seat as he devoured his mouth, then he sat back, lifting his hips as he slid his pants and underwear down. "Suck me."

Randy and Cody looked at each other and Randy pulled over, both of them turning to watch.

Alex licked his lips and leaned down, sucking Ted into his mouth. He bobbed his head, working hard to get Ted off. He felt Ted's hand on the back of his head, holding him in place and he just worked his tongue around him. He heard doors open, then someone was behind him, fingering him and he jumped a little. Suddenly, he was let go and he looked up at Ted who was sliding out of the car. "Wait..."

Cody's laugh had him turning around and he wasn't surprised to see Cody behind him, smoothing lube over his dick. "See, the boy is vanilla. Now, lift your hips so I can get in you."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Cody entered him roughly and he just gritted his teeth and took it. Most of his johns were like this guy, using him as just another hole to get off in. He didn't mind it. He couldn't object to being used as a whore when he was one. But he'd always wondered if this was how these guys had sex in their regular lives. Did they just stick it in, thrust a few times, come and be done?

As he finished that thought, he felt Cody slipping from his body and he smirked a little. "Really? You're on his ass about being vanilla and that's all you can give?" Tugging up his pants, he looked back at Cody who scowled at him. "Talk about vanilla... Sweetheart, you're anything but adventurous. Why do you think you are?" He realized suddenly that he was pissed about them teasing Ted- who seemed like a genuinely sweet guy and not like most of the guys who paid him. "Because you fucked a whore? Oooh. So adventurous." He rolled his eyes. "There's hundreds of guys who come to whores for a good fuck." He jogged after Ted who was easily losing him. "Hey!"

Ted turned the corner and Alex nearly cried. He was tired, he was sore and all he really wanted was to go home and soak in the tub then shower before bed. He slowed down and continued walking. It was on his way anyhow, so if he caught up to Ted, then he'd talk to him. If he didn't... He sighed and turned the corner, yelping when he nearly walked straight into Ted. "Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Uhm." Suddenly, Alex was at a loss. He knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how to say it. "Uh. Your friends are assholes."

"Yeah, I know." Ted smiled and Alex felt something he hadn't felt without effort in a long time. "I don't know why I put up with them sometimes."

"Really? Must be good friends if you let them treat you that way."

"Yeah. We all grew up together." He looked up at Alex. "Sorry. I just. They frustrate me so much sometimes." He rubbed a hand over his face. "So, why'd you follow me?"

"Randy didn't seem interested in fucking me. He was more into watching and Cody is a minute to win it type, so..." Alex wrinkled his nose. "Sorry."

Ted laughed. "He's that quick on the draw, huh?"

"It's what I call john's who stick it in and finish in less than ten minutes."

"Got that." Ted reached out, stroking a hand over Alex's chest. "Can I..."

Alex smiled. "You want me to finish what we started?"

"Yes, please."

Alex looked around and nodded, dropping to his knees. He opened Ted's fly and leaned in, sucking him into his mouth. He wrapped a hand around Ted's hip, holding him in place while he began bobbing his head, his tongue flicking back and forth over the underside of Ted's cock. When Ted shuddered and shoved into his mouth, Alex moaned. Then Ted started to come and Alex knew he should pull back, but damned if Ted didn't make him want to throw out all his usual rules. He finally did pull back, but only after receiving a mouthful of cum. Arguing with himself over the stupidity of his move, he swallowed, enjoying every last taste. Then he got to his feet and kissed Ted on the cheek. "You wanna continue? My apartment's not too far."

"I..." Ted looked him in the eye. "I do, but I can't. Cody and Randy were right about one thing. This... It's not me. I'm sorry, man. You're... amazing, but... I can't."

Alex nodded. "No problem." He kissed Ted on the cheek again then moved back. "Right. You know where I work if you ever change your mind. I'm there most nights."

"I might take you up on that." Ted leaned forward, kissing Alex hard on the mouth and then he pushed something in Alex's pocket. "Thanks." He pulled away and walked back the way they'd come.

Alex watched him go and sighed, tucking his hand inside his pocket. He fingered the money Randy had tossed his way- he'd be set for rent for the next couple months with that bundle- then checked the other pocket. It was another handful of bills and after Alex counted them, he couldn't help but grin. If he chose, he wouldn't have to work for at least three months.

He walked back to his apartment building and dropped off his rent. Then he headed upstairs, glancing over at his next door neighbour who was looking a lot worse for the wear. "Fuck me, Ev. What the hell happened to you?"

"John."

"A john or your... John."

"My pimp. You can say it, Alex." Evan smiled a little. "I didn't score enough for his next party, so..." He gestured to himself. "He made me pay."

"Come on, Ev." Alex opened his door and held out his hand. "Get in here and I'll help you get cleaned up."

Evan nodded, already halfway across the hall. He hugged Alex. "Thanks."

"No problem. I scored big tonight, really big, so... if you need help..."

"Nah. I'll just pull a Pretty Woman on the world." He laughed bitterly. At Alex's blank look, Evan continued. "You know... find a handsome, rich man to sweep me off my feet and off the streets?"

Alex shook his head. "So, now you're living in a fairy tale?"

"Part of that's right." Evan smiled and walked past Alex into his apartment.

Alex snorted and followed Evan, watching his friend settle on the couch. "Let's take a look at your ribs then we'll settle you in bed. You hungry at all?"

"Nah. I'm good." Evan lifted his arms when Alex told him too, then blushed when his stomach rumbled. "Okay, maybe I haven't eaten in a couple days."

"Days?" Alex looked at the skin and bones that Evan had become. "I'd say more like weeks. Do you keep any of your money?"

"A little. John pays my rent with it and... that's about it. If he's feeling generous, I get to party with him and his friends. Man, you should see some of these guys, Alex."

"No thanks." Alex pressed gently at his ribs, pulling back quickly when Evan hissed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. And... Alex, John's always looking for new guys to work the party. It's almost worth it."

"Almost isn't good enough. And I won't be trapped by him. I'm sorry Ev."

Evan shook his head. "Don't apologize. I'll tell him I couldn't talk you into it."

"Wait, what's that mean for you?"

"Nothing, it's fine." Evan avoided his gaze.

Alex sighed. "Fine. One party. I won't work for him, but I'll do it for you."

Evan looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks. I'd say you won't regret it, but... you already are." He hugged Alex and then started to get to his feet. "I should go."

"No. You need to eat." Alex finished wrapping his ribs then got to his feet, going into the kitchen and making Evan a couple sandwiches and grabbing a soda. He returned quickly and handed them over. "You want to sleep here tonight?"

"I'd say yes, but if he comes looking for me and I'm not there..."

Alex nodded and sat down beside Evan. "Anytime you need anything, you come over. I'll help you as much as I can."

"I know. That's why you're awesome." He leaned up, kissing Alex's cheek before he began wolfing down the food in front of him. After he was finished, he made his way back to his apartment and Alex watched him go, feeling more depressed than he'd felt in a while. He'd had such a fantastic night but then had come home to find Evan looking like he'd gotten hit by a truck. This wasn't such a big exaggeration when you were talking about John Cena. He sighed and went to the door, locking it. He needed a shower and bed, and the sooner the better.

A few days later, Alex found himself at John's party and he was grinning from ear to ear as he stood with one of his friends. "I'm serious, Morrison. These guys were all 'oh, we're so adventurous, cause we fuck whores.' Like who does that? Who thinks sex with a hooker is a big deal?"

"Dumbasses, Alex." John Morrison grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "How'd little Ev talk you into this?"

"I'm worried about him." Alex shrugged. "Something tells me, he'd have gotten in trouble if I hadn't shown."

"Probably. Cena's trying to pass him off to an old friend of his. Guy's a fucking snake. Name's Randy Orton."

"Really?" Alex sighed a little. "One of the guys from the SUV? His name was Randy."

"Coincidence?"

"Maybe." Alex shrugged again. "If you see him, point him out?"

"I can do that. We better go mingle."

Alex sighed and headed towards a group of men who'd been eyeing him all night. He'd put his foot down with John when he'd arrived and told him if any of the guys wanted to have sex with him, he was keeping the money. John was a big guy, and kind of scary when it came down to it, but Alex wasn't a pushover. He'd gotten his way.

"Hey guys. What're we doing?"

One of the guys, a particularly tall, dark haired man who was built like a boxer, smiled at him. "I'm Wade. And you are?"

Alex couldn't help but grin. He loved accents. "I'm Alex."

Wade smiled and reached over, stroking his hand lightly over Alex's shoulder. "You are..."

"Yes." He grinned back and licked his lips. "Interested?"

"Very..." As one of his friends nudged him with his elbow, Wade grimaced. "But, we need someone for my friend Drew here."

Alex smiled and looked at Wade's friend. He was also tall, dark and handsome, but there was something about this one that made Alex feel like he'd protect anyone he cared about. "I've got just the guy... If you like?" Alex found Evan sitting over by himself, looking like he was waiting to be punched. He pointed him out to Drew.

Drew nodded. "Please."

Alex smiled and walked over to Evan. "Come on. I've got a couple guys, one is interested in you."

"Alex, I'm not..." Evan's breath caught when Alex pointed him out. "Oh. My."

"Yeah. And? He's Scottish. Sexy accent, Ev."

"But John..."

"I'll go talk to him. Stay here." Alex sighed and found John getting high with a couple of the so-called clients. "Cena, Ev's got a john lined up. Needs your permission."

"Fine fine. I'm even feeling generous and he can keep what he earns from the chump." John smirked and grabbed Alex's wrist. "Later tonight, how 'bout you find me and suck my dick?"

Alex just shook his head as he pulled away. He turned on his heel and headed back to Evan. "He said yes and he said you can keep what you earn."

Evan glanced over at John before nodding and following Alex over to the two tall men. Drew smiled and held his hand out. "Hi. I'm Drew."

"Evan." Evan licked his lips and smiled at Drew. "There's a couple rooms back this way." He reached out, taking Drew's hand. Alex and Wade followed as they made their way to the private rooms.

A little over an hour later, Alex walked out of the back room, limping slightly. He smiled as Wade patted him on the ass and then moved off. Wade had ridden him hard, but Alex had to admit the man had made it worth his while. He thought of the several hundred dollars in his pocket and grinned. Definitely worth his while.

He looked around for Evan, but only saw Morrison headed towards him. "Hey man."

"Hey. Found him." Morrison pointed out Randy and Alex let out a hard breath. "Same dude?"

"Same guy." Alex shook his head. "Guess... Fuck. Evan does not need this shit." He thanked Morrison then walked over to Randy. "Remember me?"

"Hey. Alex, right?" Randy smiled.

"You do remember. Should I be flattered?"

"I'm surprised you remember me." Randy shook his head, still smiling. "Gotta admit, it was worth the money just to watch Cody get put in his place. Speaking of, Cody's over there, trying to pick up your friend. Saw you two talking to each other."

Alex turned his head and grinned at Cody talking to Morrison. "He'll have to sell pretty hard. Morrison may be a hooker, but he's very discriminating. I don't think Cody will pass his scrutiny."

"Probably not. I still wonder why you took us on." Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Boredom? Needing the rent paid? Desperation?" Alex smiled. "So, you're friends with Cena?"

"Mostly we worked together. Now... he keeps me updated if he's got someone he knows I'd be interested in."

"So..."

"He contacted me about a boy. Man." Randy shrugged. "I met the guy. He's too old."

"Which is why you didn't want to fuck me?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. I mean, you are gorgeous, but... Cody is almost too old and he's a couple years younger than your boy, Evan."

Alex nodded, feeling slightly relieved. "Evan's a good guy."

"He needs to get the fuck away from Cena before he becomes a dead guy. If you want, I could take him off Cena's hands then just let him go."

Alex frowned, contemplating that idea. It would get Evan free, but... Just then he spotted Evan leaving with Drew. "Actually, I think that won't be necessary. At least, I hope not."

"Ah. Evan should be good. If anyone can keep him safe, it'll be that man."

"You know who he is?"

"His name is Drew McIntyre. He's the right hand man of the head of the Irish mob. Sheamus?"

"What? How is that going to keep him safe?"

"Drew's very possessive. If he's taken a liking to your friend, Evan won't have to worry about Cena anymore. And stop looking so panicked. Drew is his right hand man. If you want something to be panicked about, consider the fact that the man you fucked? He's Sheamus' number one hit man."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I don't care about myself. Evan... he's..."

"He's not a little boy. He can take care of himself. And if he's away from Cena, he'll be safer than when he was with him."

"I suppose." Alex shook his head then said goodbye to Randy before he walked through the crowd again, looking for Wade. He found Wade flirting with Morrison, twisting a strand of Morrison's hair around his finger. For once, Morrison seemed completely into the man pursuing him. "Hey. Sorry. I don't mean to interrupt..."

"Ready for another round?" Wade grinned.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question about Drew."

"I'm sorry, love. He's rather taken with your friend. Enough so that he paid Cena to have Evan for his for good."

"Good. But not what I was going to ask." Alex smiled up at Wade.

"Oh. Okay, love. Ask away."

"Uhm. Evan's one of my best friends. Drew... he'll take care of him, right?"

"Like I said, Drew's taken with him. Drew wouldn't have put out ten grand if he wasn't planning on taking care of him."

"Ten... wow." Alex smiled. "Thanks, Wade." He grinned at Morrison then looked back at the crowd. Now that Evan was out of harm's way, Alex could leave this party.

On his way out the door, he bumped into Ted. "Sorry... Ted. Hi."

"Alex." Ted smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Alex ducked his head a little, for some reason feeling shy.

"I... I went back but you weren't there. I... I wanted to ask if that offer still stands?"

Alex looked up at him. "You sure?"

"Very. Look, it's not about Cody or Randy. I enjoyed being with you. I haven't enjoyed being with anyone in a while."

Alex nodded. "Come on back to my place. I'm all yours for the rest of the night."

"I..."

"No charge, Ted. I want you. I've been dreaming about you."

Ted smiled and Alex knew he'd made the right decision. He took Ted's hand and they headed out together.

_The End_


End file.
